gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Tiglt Tribe
The Tiglt Tribe, also known as the Tiglit, is one of the oldest civilized inhabitants of the planet of Gaban. Thought to be the first people to reach the areas where the five suns of Gaban never set, they have lived in what today is West California, part of the United Kingdom, and the Great Espana Desert. In the United Kingdom, they receive Tribal Status, and thus are left alone by the government. In the Empire of Gain and California, they receive no protection and are hunted down for the slave trade, as well as for sport. The Gainese thus show no mercy to them. Many have tried to contact the Imperial Government in St. Bishop but have failed. Many camps though exist in West California and it is unknown how many Free Tiglt there may be in the Empire of Gain and California. History The Tiglt are believed to have left what is now Bat Kingdom some 498 million years ago. Slowly they made there way down towards what is now the Espana peninsula and to what is much of the Gainese Empire. It is believed that the Ponce Peoples may have been amongst them. Recent DNA sampling has shown similarities in DNA Sequences between the Ponce Peoples and Tiglit, showing that perhaps the two groups interbred with one another. Unlike the Ponce Peoples, who settled in large settlements, the Tiglit preferred to continue a nomadic life style. In their beliefs, it is believed that the Mother Goddess Pallas Athena, ask of every Tiglit to wander the desert for eternity to show absolute loyalty as they would be promised a spot in the heavens once they died. Because of this the population of the Tiglit peoples are one of the smallest of all Shinto sub-groups. It is believed that the Desert Bantha was domesticated by the Tiglit some 400 million years ago as a pack animal and on rare occasions a much needed food source. Culture Tiglit people live in Tents that block the infernal sun. These tents are made from Desert Bantha Skins. They are the only known Shinto Athenaism followers not to follow the Laws of Koshem. The reason why it is believed is because Koshem laws did not appear in the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables up until 379 Million years ago. Another explanation is the lack of vegetation in the Espana Desert, thus the Tiglit consume over 99% meat in their diet. The rare plants found in Oasis's are the only few that they might eat. When they meet at these watering holes, they grab and harvest as many Dates as they can obtain. They use these as a food source when they go on long treks and are considered sacred to them. Tribes are deeply religious and very close in family. In fact when a man marries into another tribe, he becomes a part of that tribe. Inbreeding sadly is very common due to how dispersed the Tiglit people are from one another and most tend to be born with birth defects. How ever in West California this is not much of an issue as there are more Tiglit's and less of a chance to intermarry. Polygamy as in the rest of Athenaism is highly encouraged and it is not uncommon for a man to have over 20 wives and countless concubines. Language The Tiglit speak Athenian, albeit the Ancient Athenian spoken 500 million years ago. The Tiglit don't have their own language. How ever, they are famous for their pictographs as well as beautiful art work which they leave in the desert to mark paths, crossroads, as well as distances between Oasis's. The Tiglit, write on parchment made from the Skins of Desert Bantha. They make use of the Red Ore found 3 Tosh under the ground to use as ink for their work. Each tribe carries a copy of the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables with them. Each different in text, as oral tradition is different for each tribe. Religion Athenaism is the religion of all Tiglit peoples. They are very very religious and almost follow their faith as the rest of the rest of Athenians. The only difference is they do not follow Kosher. Part of their religious belief is that in order to achieve eternal life in the Heavens, they must wander the desert for eternity. Just like the rest of the Athenian world, bodies are mummified and buried above ground. Many Desert cemeteries exist in the desert but a tribe only keeps one all eternity. That one can be found hundreds of thousands of miles away from where the tribe travels, but when a member of theirs dies, they instantly march towards their ancestral cemeteries. As the air is so dry, the bodies never begin to smell or decay unlike in the wetter regions where they must be placed in the burial plot as soon as possible. A major part of their faith is to cover their entire bodies in Tatoos. These are said to ward off any Demons or Evil spirits found all across the desert. The most intricate of these are found on the feet and hands. The entire body may be covered, or only those two parts. In most of the Tiglit society, the hands and feet are the only parts that they deem don't have to be covered by Athenian religious law. How ever even when fully covered, both men and women cary these tattoos. Some may cover their entire bodies. No two tattoo patterns are the same and many of them contain spells and verses from the Big Book of Ancient Gabanian Fables. Marriage is extremely important and is considered to be eternal as in all Athenaism. Polygamy is highly encouraged and practiced through out. Clothing As in all of Athenaism, Clothing is set to religious doctrine. Both men and women cover their entire bodies only leaving their eyes visible. Their clothing however is made of very fine wool from the sheep they bring with them. Jewelry is ever present on their clothing and sometimes is sewn into it. Shoes are very optional and very informal. Most women walk the desert barefoot. underneath their bodies, both men and women cover themselves in tattoos. These Tattoos are considered sacred and are applied on them when they are very young. Although not every tight is fully covered by tattoos, it is not discouraged to do so. Although it is believed that the painful process of which it is applied may be a reason why most only place them on the hands and feet. If shoes are made, they are made from the hide of Desert Bantha. Slavery Athenaism forbids the use of slavery in all the culture how ever, it has not forbidden that the Gainese are Tellawowian. Their beliefs allow Slavery and Tiglit are famous for their workings as craftspeople and being able to survive the heat of the south. Thus they are hunted for the Slave Trade. It is believed that in the Empire of Gain and California alone there are some 14,500,000 Tiglit Slaves. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics Category:Famous Batese-Dragonese Russians Category:Empire of Gain and California